Cardamom
Cardamom is rather laid-back member of the Dark Side. She is one of three sisters; Cardamom, Star Anise, and Fennel. Appearance Cardamom has extremely long, straight hair. The ends drag on the ground in a heap. Her bangs are cut straight across. From her shoulders up, her hair is a vibrant blue-violet. From the shoulder down, her hair is bleached into a pale shade of lavender. Her eyes glint different colors; red, teal, purple, and ice blue. However, this might mean that her eyes have an reflective transparent sheen. Her real eyes are stormy gray. The two bunches of hair that frame her face are actually squid tentacles. Starting from the top of the head, they are normal hair strands, but they gradually morph into rubbery purple skin. The tips are lavender.. She wears a dress that hangs down to her calves. The dress is purple. The collar is wide, but not too low; it ends at the end of either shoulder, exposing her full collarbone. The collar is ruffled, and the sleeves are puffed. It resembles an European princess dress, but doesn't have much adornment. She goes barefoot. Personality Cardamom is fairly well-mannered and laid back. She likes to sit on the windowsills of the Dark Palace, and peer outward. She tries not to let things faze her; if something does shake her, it's something definitely dastardly. She isn't especially polite like her friend Mirai, but enough so that she doesn't sound like a jerk. She has a bit of a sadistic streak, and takes pride in the mantra: "The end justifies the means." Backstory Cardamom is one of three sisters; all demons. These three sisters, when brought together, can do extraordinary magic. However, these three sisters have decided against meeting up again. Living in the world of Scholastica for a long time, they did everything together. Mundane, ordinary things. Berry-picking, skipping stones, swimming, roasting marshmallows, living in the forests. As they encountered more and more dangers, the sisters learned to use their powers. Soon, as they wandered, they noticed something odd. Apparently, there was some type of war going on. Light and Dark, yin and yang. The three siblings began to encounter these new "Siders". Remaining neutral would prove dangerous, so they decided to scout out the bases. Star Anise joined Light, and Cardamom joined Dark. Fennel stalled, and joined the later founded Chaos Side. These three decided to cut ties with the others; meet up again when this war is over, and share what has been learned. Cardamom remains in the Dark Side for this reason, but is prone to wandering, Powers Cardamom's power revolves around the ocean. Her favorite method of magic is summoning giant tentacles to attack. The tentacles can bind, strangle, or stab through things. The tentacles are quite large, ranging from one to two feet in diameter. Cardamom can also use the aspects of other marine life. When around water, she can cause the plants and wildlife to grow rampant. She can also create orbs of water from her palms, of varying sizes. Once the orbs leave her hands, they follow the normal laws of gravity. This is because the air is Star's area, and not hers to control. Cardamom can breathe underwater, and will gain a shark-like appearance underwater. Relationships Mirai '- Cardamom's friendship with Mirai seems to be the only inter-Side friendship she has kept. Cardamom seems genuinely friendly with her, and doesn't seem to have any intent of cancelling their friendship '''Star Anise '- The oldest sister. Cardamom was frequently rebuked by Star when they still lived together, mostly for her laziness. Joining the Light Side, they parted on good terms, teary eyed. Cardamom tries not to ever go near a Light Sider, despite the whole premise of the war. '''Fennel - The youngest sister caused quite a headache for Star and Cardamom. Hot-blooded and fiery, she was the one that usually got them in trouble. It didn't help that they mostly stayed on the land, Fennel's turf. When Cardamom and Star left to the Bases, they both told Fennel to behave herself, and stay safe. The sister seemed strangely reserved during the parting, leaving a tinge of worry in Cardamom's heart. Trivia * Cardamom is named after a spice. Her sisters, Star Anise and Fennel, are also named after spices. * Cardamom, Star Anise, and Fennel are spices that be used in curry. * Cardamom likes eating takoyaki and fried calamari; made from her own tentacles * Cardamom represents the sea, and "see no evil". The main reason is because her "spirit animal" is a squid, which have big eyes to see into the depths. Category:Dark Side Category:Flipsides Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Demons